Fallen
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: Oneshot songfics based on the Evanescence CD of the same name. Warning! Morbid fics! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!
1. Going Under

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

**Track 1: Going Under**

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_ANGST _**/**_ TRAGEDY_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_SUICIDE_**, **_LANGUAGE_**

My name is Danny Fenton. I am seventeen years old, still a child in many people's eyes. But looking at me, you'd think I was fourteen. Maybe I'm that way because I want to be. Why, you ask, would I want to look fourteen? Well, I guess I just want to be normal. Most people think I'm just an average teen with average problems. But I have much more to deal with than hormones and homework. I have a city to protect.

I'm not just Danny Fenton. I'm also Danny Phantom. I have been this other persona since I was fourteen, and I've been stuck with it ever since. But that isn't the problem. Being part ghost is cool. Having the powers are cool. It's the enemies and the problems that come with it that I hate. And nobody appreciates what I do for this damn city except my friends and my sister, who are the only ones who know about my... secret.

You would think that, being a hero of sorts, I would get a lot more appreciation. But no, all I get is people telling me that they hate me and ghost hunters shoving weapons up my ass twenty-four seven. All because I'm a ghost. Part ghost, really, but they don't know that. They don't realize that I have two lives to live, or even that I live at all. To them I'm a ghost, an enemy to the city. Damn them all!

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you.**_

_**Fifty thousand tears I've cried.**_

_**Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you.**_

_**And you still won't hear me (going under).**_

I do have some allies though. My two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, are always standing right there, defending me to the death, trying to convince everyone that I'm the good guy. But lately, I've been feeling guilty that they are doing so much. They're not the ones with the super powers. They aren't invincible. If they'd ever get hit with a blast from a gun or a ghost, they wouldn't survive it. But they both love me too much to let me go out and do this on my own. But I don't want them to be in danger anymore. I don't want them to possibly die because of me.

_**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once**_

_**Not tormented daily, defeated by you,**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.**_

I have this mindset that one day this city will love me, and I know it will never happen. I can hope, though, can't I? Anyways, my best friends aren't the only ones who have helped me. My sister, Jazz, has been a huge help. She keeps all of my ghost records up to date, and she helps me with my homework all the time so I don't get in trouble at school. Hell, she even does my homework for me sometimes when I get home really late so I can sleep and be awake at school the next day instead of falling asleep every ten minutes like I did back when she didn't know my secret.

_**I'm dying again.**_

In addition to the problems I have as a ghost, I also have to deal with school and chores, all while protecting my secret. My sister helps with that, too, by covering for me when I have to disappear quickly. My parents, ironically, are ghost hunters, so I have to be careful about what I say around them. It just seems like everything's going downhill. I don't know why, maybe it's because my secret is slowly leaking out and soon the whole world will know. I'm so afraid of what will happen when that happens. Note I say when, not if. I know it will happen someday.

_**I'm going under.**_

_**Drowning in you.**_

_**I'm falling forever.**_

_**I've got to break through.**_

_**I'm going under.**_

Sometimes I wonder what everyone will think when they find out that puny little Danny Fenton is the ghost boy Danny Phantom. I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet. People in this city are so dense. But when they do find out, they will probably hate me and chase after me. I'll have to go into hiding forever. That's why I'm doing this. I'm a coward. I'm afraid of what people will think of me.

I've actually seen what might happen when my secret is out. But I'm not so sure anymore. That was when I was considered a "hero". Now, though, I'm a bad guy, a villain, ever since that damn Plasmius cloned me. See, the clone destroyed most of the city, and the blame was pinned on me. Of course, being a ghost, nobody believed me when I told them that it wasn't me. That was when I was fifteen. My status as hero went down the drain after that, and once again I am hated by this city. Yet I still protect this city day after day.

_**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**_

_**So I don't know what's real and what's not.**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore.**_

_**I'm dying again.**_

_**I'm going under.**_

_**Drowning in you.**_

_**I'm falling forever.**_

_**I've got to break through.**_

Like I said before, I'm a coward. I've tried this two or three times before, but every time I'd chicken out. This time is different, though. This time I won't falter. This time I won't back out. Even though everybody hates me, I still love them. I'm sorry, Amity Park, but I can't be your hero anymore.

_**So go on and scream.**_

_**Scream at me, I'm so far away.**_

_**I won't be broken again.**_

_**I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under.**_

_**I'm dying again.**_

_**I'm going under.**_

_**Drowning in you.**_

_**I'm falling forever.**_

_**I've got to break through.**_

_**I'm going under.**_

_At three o'clock on the morning of July 5, 2009, seventeen-year-old Danny Fenton committed suicide. He was found in his room with a fatal slice to his left wrist._

_**Going under...**_


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

**Track 2: Bring Me To Life**

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_ANGST_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_NONE_**

I kept telling myself that I would never become like him. But the older I became, the more like him I became. I found out that he understood more than I did about myself. One day I gave up and went to him, asking him to take me in. I couldn't take it anymore.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors,**_

_**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?**_

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

Even though I had gone to Vlad, I'd promised myself that I would never become evil. Boy was I wrong. We went through numerous training sessions, and in every one of them he would make me angry by telling me that my family would never accept me for the half ghost I was. One day he put this horrible thought in my head that my parents would hurt me if I ever went back there and this made me angry. One day when I went to the bathroom to wash up, I jumped back when I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

My future was inevitable. I couldn't believe that I hadn't believed him when he said that to me. Him being my future self. But I was naive, and believed that I would never turn evil. But as the months with Vlad rolled by, thoughts ran through my head that if I could only separate our ghost halves from our human halves... I shook those thoughts away every time, but they kept getting stronger and stronger. Soon I couldn't make those thoughts go away. Finally they overtook me.

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see.**_

_**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything.**_

I can't believe what I did to Vlad. He didn't deserve any of what I did to him. He didn't deserve to lose his ghost half. He didn't deserve to die... Now that I'm a full ghost, I have nothing to fear. I can't die anymore. I knew this and I took it out on the ones I cared the most for.

I flew all the way back to Amity Park and killed everything in my path. Including my family. Including my friends, my teachers, everyone. They'd hated me when they found out that I was a half ghost. They hated me, wanted to kill me. Now I'm the one out for blood.

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,**_

_**Don't let me die here.**_

_**There must be something more.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Now, as I look over the ruins that was once the city of Amity Park, I wonder how this all started. Did it start when Valerie shot me out of the sky, knocking me unconscious? Or did it start before that, when I walked into that wretched portal? Maybe it started even earlier. Maybe if I hadn't been born, none of this would have ever happened. Danny Phantom would have never existed. Amity Park would still be alive.

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_


	3. Haunted

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

Track 3: Haunted 

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_SUSPENSE _**/ **_MYSTERY_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_DEATH _**/ **_LANGUAGE_**

I can still remember the day it all went down, just like it was yesterday. But it was a year ago, today. I swear he's haunting me, waiting for me to let my guard down. Wait, I guess I should explain what I'm talking about.

You see, last year, Plasmius and I got into this major fight, and I won. Unfortunately, there was no explanation to my parents without revealing my secret, and you can't get away with saying "I don't know" to a murder that you witnessed. Well, really, that you committed, but we'll get to that in a minute.

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me.**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here,**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside.**_

_**I know you're still there.**_

What happened was, I used this really powerful weapon that I have that he doesn't: the Ghostly Wail. But I think it was a little stronger than I expected. I didn't really expect for Vlad to go flying out of the window… on the fifth floor…

I can still hear him talking to me. I swear he's hovering over me, invisible. I know he's a ghost; I still see Skulker heading towards his mansion all the time. He's just… hiding. I really don't know how to explain it.

_**Watching me, wanting me.**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Fearing you, loving you.**_

_**I won't let you pull me down.**_

Back to my parents. I kinda had to tell them that I was half ghost in order to explain to them what had really happened. They didn't believe my pathetic story that he'd had a heart attack… It was lame, but I wasn't in a very cheery mood.

They accepted me, and that was good, but then everything went downhill. That's why I still think Vlad is still here, haunting me. The police showed up at my doorstep. How they knew it was me I still don't know. But it's okay, I only have fifteen more years left in this damn jail cell.

_**Hunting you, I can smell you – alive,**_

_**Your heart pounding in my head.**_

And my dad was stupid enough to brag that I could just phase through the wall and escape… Stupid ghost shield…

My mom has tried so hard to bail me out, she knows it was an accident, but the authorities (Guys in White) have their ghost boy, and they're not letting me go for a while.

_**Watching me, wanting me.**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Saving me, raping me.**_

_**Watching me.**_

Sometimes I wish Vlad were still here, so he could bail me out. Two reasons: one, I know he would, he wants me on his side, and me being in a jail cell doesn't really help too much, and two, I don't think anyone would turn their back on the money that Vlad could offer…

_**Watching me, wanting me.**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Fearing you, loving you.**_

I feel really stupid, writing in this notebook that they gave me. But it keeps me from plotting ways to escape, though there is no possible way. I'm under surveillance twenty-four seven.

I can feel him staring at me. His red eyes piercing into my mind, trying to find out what's going on in my head. Well, I have something to tell him. I don't have much to think about except going home when I'm thirty…

I won't let you pull me down. 


	4. Tourniquet

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

Track 4: Tourniquet 

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_TRAGEDY_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_SUICIDE _**/ **_MURDER_**

What happened to "friends forever"? It used to be simple. Puppy love, crushes, broken hearts. Then college started… I don't know what changed, or who. Maybe it was me. Maybe Jack, or Vlad. Actually, now that I think about it, Vlad was the one who changed. He became so serious, not anything like the Vlad I knew in high school, the Vlad who would laugh at anything.

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_**But only brought more.**_

_**I lay dying and I'm pouring**_

_**Crimson regret and betrayal.**_

I think when college started, the two boys started silently competing for me. I don't know what exactly happened between them in the dorm, but I know what happened in the end. That's why I'm here today. Trying to find my place in this green world.

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

I'm so cold, but I guess that's what comes with being a ghost. Yes, I'm dead. Thanks to the stupid vendetta between Vlad and Jack. I loved them both, and I just let them argue. I had no idea that it would end up like it did.

_**My God, my tourniquet,**_

_**Return to me salvation.**_

_**My God, my tourniquet,**_

_**Return to me salvation.**_

What had happened was, one day I heard them fighting. It wasn't anything different, just them arguing again. But something happened that time that did change it. A gunshot…

_**Do you remember me,**_

_**Lost for so long?**_

_**Will you be on the other side**_

_**Or will you forget me?**_

I didn't know who had fired the gun, but I had this sickening feeling that everything was going to change. I was right. Later that day, Vlad came to me and I told him that I'd heard everything… _everything_, and he immediately tried to cover it up, saying it was the television. I rolled my eyes and told him to stop lying to me, that I was his friend. He told me that if I were really his friend, that I wouldn't tell anybody… yeah right.

I walked away right then and yelled over my shoulder that I was going to call the police. Vlad basically blew up. He started yelling at me, and when I kept walking, he started to follow me. I knew he had a gun somewhere, and I was afraid he was going to kill me, too. I hurriedly went into my dorm and locked the door. My roommate wasn't in. Good.

_**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming.**_

_**Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_**Am I too lost?**_

I knew she had the key, so I had to be quick. She would be back any minute. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to do it, but as soon as Vlad started banging on the door, threatening me if I called the police, my mind was made up.

_**I want to die.**_

I locked myself in the bathroom and rummaged through the things on the counter and in the medicine cabinet. I finally found what I was looking for. Aspirin.

I poured out probably ten or twelve pills into my hand. There was a little cup by the sink to rinse out your mouth after you brushed your teeth. I filled that up with water, sighed, and swallowed the pills, two at a time.

_**My God, my tourniquet,**_

_**Return to me salvation.**_

_**My God, my tourniquet,**_

_**Return to me salvation.**_

I heard the main door unlock, and I heard my roommate and Vlad come in, yelling my name. Their voices seemed to get farther and farther away and soon I couldn't make out my reflection in the mirror. The next thing I remember is waking up here in the Ghost Zone.

_**My wounds cry for the grave.**_

_**My soul cries for deliverance.**_

_**Will I be denied Christ, tourniquet?**_

I found Jack while I was flying around one day. It's so different being a ghost, but I'm so glad I have someone to talk to. I guess not all ghosts are evil. I'm not.

I actually found a way to get to the real world. Our proto portal. It had been working since the accident that had Vlad in the hospital for weeks. I actually attended my own funeral. Isn't that morbid? I almost cried when I saw what was engraved on my tombstone.

Madeline Jasmine Fenton 

**July 18, 1962 – March 29, 1981**

**I will not say**

**And cannot say**

**That she is dead.**

**She is just away.**

_**My suicide…**_


	5. Everybody's Fool

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

**Track 5: Everybody's Fool**

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_GENERAL_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_NONE_**

I have a lot to tell you about myself. First of all, my name is Paulina Sanchez. I'm sixteen years old. Two years ago, the city that I live in became infested with ghosts of all shapes and sizes. But there was one ghost who seemed to be on our side... at least sometimes. His name was Danny Phantom. I thought I could have him all to myself because I was perfect. I was the epitome of the perfect girl.

_**Perfect by nature.**_

_**Icons of self indulgence.**_

_**Just what we all need,**_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be.**_

But when I was fifteen, everything changed. I was involved in a car accident; my perfect reputation: shattered, just like the glass that had fallen all over me. I had scars all over my face, and nobody liked me anymore because I wasn't perfect. Only a few people actually talked to me, and I don't know why. I had been so mean to them when I'd been popular. Those people were Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. They befriended me and included me into their little club thing, whatever it was. But they seemed to be hiding something.

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me?**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled.**_

I was determined to find out what they were hiding, so I followed them one day. Suddenly out of nowhere, Danny disappeared and Phantom showed up, in sync with a ghost attack. I still don't know how he does that. Phantom just seemed to show up out of nowhere when there was a ghost attacking. Weird.

_**Look, here she comes now.**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder.**_

_**Oh, how we love you.**_

_**No flaws when you're pretending.**_

I called out Phantom's name and Sam and Tucker looked at me, shocked about something. Maybe they didn't want me to know that they helped Phantom. I don't know, but suddenly Phantom called out my name in panic. The next thing I remember is my vision swimming, then going black.

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be.**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**_

_**Somehow you've got everybody fooled.**_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, I presumed. It looked like a forest, but it was eerie. Suddenly I saw Phantom fly overhead. "Ghost boy!" I called out, and he jerked to a halt. He said my name in relief and floated down to where I was. "Where am I?" I asked. Phantom closed his eyes sadly. "The Ghost Zone," he said, and my eyes widened.

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself, lost in your lie.**_

Phantom told me that I had gotten hit with a blast, and that I had been knocked unconscious. They'd all taken me to the hospital, but I... never woke up. So Phantom came into the Ghost Zone looking for me. I knew exactly what was going on. I was a ghost. I asked him what I should do now, and he told me that he didn't know, but that since I was a ghost that there was something he had to do. He told me that he'd rather show me himself than have me find out from another ghost. Then something beautiful happened. Two blue rings formed around his waist and they traveled in opposite directions. When they disappeared, Danny Fenton was standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, crying my heart out. I didn't want to be a ghost.

_**I know the truth now.**_

_**I know who you are,**_

_**And I don't love you anymore.**_

_**It never was and never will be.**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me.**_

_**Somehow you've got everybody fooled.**_

Danny told me that the only people that knew were Sam, Tucker, and his sister. I'm too young to be a ghost, but I guess if Danny can do it, so can I. That gives me a bit of hope.

_**Never was and never will be.**_

_**You're not real and you can't save me.**_

**_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._**


	6. My Immortal

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

**Track 6: My Immortal**

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_ANGST _**/ **_ROMANCE_**

Pairings: **_DANNY _**/ **_SAM_**

Warnings: **_NONE_**

We were best friends forever. Then he vanished, just like that. Here I sit, waiting for him to return. He lingers in my mind, and he won't go away. I loved him, I still love him. Too bad I never got to tell him that. It's just not real. He can't be gone.

**The teen ghost Danny Phantom has not been seen for over two months. Many think that he was sent into oblivion, others believe he has betrayed us all. Others still believe that he will return.**

I don't know why it had to be him. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did Danny have to be the target? Why?

**Danny Fenton was pronounced dead on October 23, 2006. The cause of his death is still unknown.**

Everything seems to be happening so fast. Both Tucker and I are devastated at the fact that the trio will never be a trio again. We had this lingering hope that he would come back in ghost form, but after two months we've given up. He's gone.

I'm sitting on my bed, knees drawn up to my chest, crying my heart out. I'm listening to music, but it just makes me cry even harder.

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave,**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here,**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

Nobody has ever seen me cry before. I don't think I've ever cried before Danny died. One day I ran up to Tucker and just hugged him, crying into his shoulder. He told me everything would be alright, but I could hear the doubt in his voice. That was a month ago.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Jazz is in worse shape than I am, though. She seems to be in her own little world where Danny's still here. I've heard her talking to him before, even though he was never there.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me.**_

Nobody has figured out that Danny Fenton was also Danny Phantom, though some people are suspicious that Danny Phantom disappeared the same day Danny Fenton... died. Here I sit, laughing at the lame jokes he used to make. They run through my head like a broken tape recorder.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light.**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

_**Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams.**_

_**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't made him walk into that portal... I'm just making myself feel worse by thinking that. It was a good thing, him becoming half ghost. He saved the city numerous times. I just feel guilty is all. Nothing that isn't supposed to be felt at a time like this.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**I've held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me.**_

I just hope that one day he'll come back and haunt me. It sounds morbid, but it's true. I love him, and I want to tell him that just once. Now I may never get that chance because he's dead.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

An idea formed in my head. It's crazy, but I have to see Danny again. I know he would tell me that I'm stupid and that I shouldn't do it, but I have to. It's the only way. Even if I have to become a ghost.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

**Fourteen-year-old Samantha Manson was found with a gunshot wound to her head.**

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

**It is not certain if it was a homicide or a suicide.**

_**I've held your hand through all of these years.**_

**Danny Phantom was spotted today in the Amity Park Cemetary, putting flowers on the graves of both Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson.**

_**But you still have all of me.**_


	7. Whisper

**Fallen**

_Based off of the Evanescence soundtrack with the same name. Oneshot songfics with different, random pairings and plots. Ratings and genres will vary. May contain original characters. Length will vary. Rating, genres, and pairings will all be mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, along with any other warnings. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please don't flame me about the pairing. Just tell me what I could do better, please. For example, if a character is seemingly out of character, tell me so I can improve on that character. Thank you in advance._

**Track 7: Whisper **

Rating: **_TEEN_**

Genres: **_ANGST / TRAGEDY_**

Pairings: **_NONE_**

Warnings: **_CONSTANT SWITCHING OF POV, DEATH_**

After my friends and family were killed, I didn't know where to go. My mind was so clouded up, and I sat outside for days crying. I didn't go to school for a week, and I had a feeling they understood why. I didn't care if they did or not. I was devastated. Dammit I was broken into a thousand pieces!

So eventually a crazy idea formed in my head. There was only one person left I could run to that could possibly understand my problem. The only other person who knew my secret and understood completely what I was going through. Vlad.

I flew to his mansion and knocked on his door, possessing only the bare necessities and a photo of my family and friends. Vlad graciously let me in, but I still felt as if there were an empty void in my body… in my mind.

**_Catch me as I fall _**

**_Say you're here and it's all over now _**

**_Speaking to the atmosphere _**

**_No one's here and I fall into myself _**

**_This truth drives me into madness _**

Vlad tried to make me feel better, but it didn't help at all. He told me that they might be in the Ghost Zone, and that made me feel a whole lot worse. I didn't know what to do, the pain was killing me. I felt as if it were all my fault. I felt terrible that I had ultimately killed my friends and my family. It tore me up inside.

**_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away _**

**_If I will it all away _**

I knew Daniel must have been going through a tough time. I thought I could help by talking to him, but he shut me out. No surprise there. I just didn't like to see him sulking in his room, and it killed me to see him cry. One day I phased through his locked door and decided to talk to him, even if he wouldn't listen. I perked his interest, though, when I mentioned a way to get rid of his pain.

**_Don't turn away _**

**_(Don't give into the pain) _**

**_Don't try to hide _**

**_(Though their screaming your name) _**

**_Don't close your eyes _**

**_(God knows what lies behind them) _**

**_Don't turn out the lights _**

**_(Never sleep never die) _**

I didn't even notice him come in. I had been… crying… into my pillow. Yes, I'll admit that I was crying… bawling, really. But you would do the same if everyone you loved was gone in an instant.

Vlad started talking to me, telling me that I should just let the anger pour out, that he would gladly be my target so I could let my anger and frustration out. This made me smirk. He was volunteering to get his butt kicked to make me feel better.

What really got me interested was this invention he'd made. He said it was like the Fenton Ghost Catcher, and that he could take the ghost half out of me so my emotions would disappear in my human form. I wasn't sure how it worked, but he promised me that it would get rid of all of the pain I was feeling.

**I'm frightened by what I see **

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come **

**Immobilized by my fear **

**And soon to be blinded by tears **

I kept having nightmares. The explosion… their faces, plastered with fear. Debris flying everywhere. My screaming… my crying… my pain…

I was seriously considering letting Vlad rip the humanity out of me. I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't even think straight. I could hardly control my powers anymore, my emotions were running wild.

**_I can stop the pain if I will it all away _**

**_If I will it all away _**

I could hear him cry at night. I knew he would want it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it myself. What if something went horribly wrong?

Daniel came up to me one day and asked me if I could separate him. I debated with myself and finally decided that it would be best for him. He would finally be able to sleep, and he would be able to form complete sentences. Yes, he couldn't even think enough to form complete sentences. When he'd asked me to separate him, it came out as "You me gloves human ghost emotions gone." I felt so bad for him that I had to acquiesce to his request. So we went into surgery.

**_Don't turn away _**

**_(Don't give into the pain) _**

**_Don't try to hide _**

**_(Though their screaming your name) _**

**_Don't close your eyes _**

**_(God knows what lies behind them) _**

**_Don't turn out the lights _**

**_(Never sleep never die) _**

The last thing I remember was following Vlad into his lab. He gave me some medicine and it knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I saw my ghost half, Danny Phantom, menacingly looking at Vlad with the gloves on his hands. I flinched as Phantom grabbed Vlad and tore him apart. Then Phantom did something I never thought I'd do, he overshadowed Plasmius. There was a bright light, and the next thing I knew Phantom was advancing on me. It had worked, but in the opposite way. The human half was supposed to keep the emotions, and the ghost half was supposed to be free of all pain. But now Phantom had the pain and I was scared to death of what he was going to do to me.

**_Fallen angels at my feet _**

**_Whispered voices at my ear _**

**_Death before my eyes _**

**_Lying next to me I fear _**

****

It was déjà vu. The explosion… the screams… my pain… and then something that wasn't familiar, but was at the same time comforting. It was something I felt when I was in my ghost form, but something was keeping me from feeling it to its full extent. Maybe it was because I was only half ghost. Darkness enveloped me as I fell into unconsciousness. I was finally free of the pain.

**_She beckons shall I give in _**

**_Upon my end shall I begin _**

**_Forsaking all I've fallen for _**

**_I rise to meet the end. _**


End file.
